Portable hand held devices for grooming hands and feet are well known in the art.
Both men and women cannot maintain clean and neat nails and groomed feet with the busy schedules and require a quick and simple way to maintain nail and foot hygiene. They are particularly useful for trimming and smoothing nails when away from home or when one does not have the time and/or the money to visit a nail salon. Furthermore, they have the added convenience of working with a motorized device and do not require excess manual labor.
Several manicuring devices for fingernail grooming are known. Fingernail grooming includes trimming, shaping, filing, cuticle removing, cuticle pushing, polishing, buffing and cleaning. These devices usually include a separate casing enclosing a motor for operating a detachable grooming accessory. An alternate approach is one which stores the casing holding the motor inside a larger casing holding the bits. Consequently, the casing of this invention is of a size not easily carried in a ladies' purse or bag especially when one already carries in it cosmetics, a telephone, a wallet, a palm, a brush and others. One device can store bits, but does not have a small design and is not a hand and foot hygiene device.
There is a need for an inexpensive, compact and portable nail and foot groomer that can fit in the palm of the hand while also having storage for the attachments.